paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
William Shakespeare 2016 episode idea's
These are all my ideas this show could do in the future. 7/19/17: I have decided to update this list with changes or cancellations of a few. * '''The pup that cried wolf'- Rocky decides to take a walk but is bitten by a wolf. He doesn't feel anything bad until his best friend Zuma catches him eating all their food. Will the PAW patrol find a way to cure Rocky or will he forever be a wolf. (Possibility of happening: cancelled)(the plot is too similar to another user's story, but I will still bring in wolves somehow). * Zumeo and Silvia- Zuma falls in love with Foggy Bottom's Super Shepard, Silvia (who falls in love with him.) But knowing that both cities would disapprove of this, they decide to keep it a secret. But when Adventure Bay confirms on a prank war with Foggy Bottom, will both daters relize find a way to end this chaos? (Possibility of happening: unlikely)(I currently am doing RockyXPinkie, so while Zuma is still likely, I feel like I should change pups). * Ryder saves the pups- While Ryder is helping Mr. Porter, he witnesses his own pups being carried away in bubbles. He decides to search for them with the help of Tracker. Will Ryder find his pups? (Possibility of happening: very likely)(It will be similar to Bow Wow 6 (my story) but instead Ryder would save them.) * Pups at school- When Ryder decides to take a break and go for a semester in school, the pups decide they want to go to school as well and go to a place where they allow pups to be taught, AB High School. They make new friends, but will they pass the class? (Possibility of happening: likely)(This could be a subplot in 'Pinkie Pu') * Pups save Zuma- When accepting a challenge to spot a Narwal Shark, Captain Turbot calls the team when Zuma and his sub crashes into a rock. Will the team save Zuma or will he end up in a better place. (Possibility of happening: cancelled)(I don't really want to go that far as of now). * Pups most wanted- The team decides to do an air tour to different countries, but Chase gets framed by a different German Shepherd, and is taken to Russia. Will the pups ever find out about thus German Shepherd or will they end up having a villian on the team? (Possibility of happening: cancelled)(If I decided to do this, it wouldn't be canon in my stories). * Pups on a date- Chase wants to ask Skye out, but is completely shy. Will Chase face his fears and have a great time with Skye? (Possibility of happening: cancelled)(just because Admiring Roses had ZumaXSkye, doesn't mean it's offical. Though I would wait to see who Skye falls for) * Pups in Space - '''When Chase ends up kidnapped by aliens, the team uses the air patroller and Skye's ricket to find Chase. But with the area Chase is in going to a blackhole, will the team save Chase ir will he end up gone forever. (Possibility of happening: Guarenteed)(After 'Pinkie Pi' I will work on a space episode (Maybe my first story with parts) though there may be a few changes) * '''Pups save an avalanche- After Everest and some skiers get stuck, the PAW patrol myst rescue them. (Possibility of happening: likely)(In the works, thpugh might come out a little bit longer (like a year)) * Pup pup dance- The AB Valentines dance is almost here! But also watch how the pups are having problems saving the dance. With Chase falling in love with Skye, how well will this rescue go? (Guest starting: Echosmith)(Possibility of happening: cancelled)(I have no idea what happemed, guess I lost interest). * Pups save Rocky- A water related accident causes Rocky to be stranded on a rock on the bay. (Possibility of happening: doubtful)(with the Sea Patrol gear now in Paw Patrol, this would easily happen). * Pups save a bowling game- In this PAW patrol special, AB's team, The PAW patrol pinners, has made it towards the final two, against The Foggy Bottom Bombs. Chase, Marshall, and Rocky won't let Everest, Skye, or Zuma have a turn. But when the machine that makes the whole place run breaks down and when 3 puos get injured, can Zuma, Skye and Everest lead the city to victory? (Possibility of happening: likely)(rumored but not ready for offical conformation). * Pups save a race- The team is invited to spend a week at the Indy 500 and can participate if they want to, but what errors may keep the Indy 500 from running? (Possibility of happening: Cancelled)(like 'Save The Dance', I lost interest. Sorry.) These are my theories for what the hit show PAW patrol could do next. Category:Fanon Ideas Category:Fanon